


A Good Morning

by kamikaze43v3r



Category: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (Video Game)
Genre: Breeding, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Smut, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Porn with Feelings, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 22:03:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20089498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamikaze43v3r/pseuds/kamikaze43v3r
Summary: Genichiro greets Wolf with a good morning.Fluffy smut with Transmasc!Wolf.





	A Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dumb_ManletT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dumb_ManletT/gifts).

> Happy B’day T! Hope you enjoy this and have a good birthday week ahead :)

Genichiro rouses from his sleep to the morning light seeping in through the window. He pushes himself up and sweeps his unruly hair from his face. He stretches his upper body, mindlessly tugging on the robe that's loosely draped over his shoulders. It's a chilly morning despite the sunlight and Genichiro peers out the window to view the distant silhouette of Mount Kongo. 

The warm body beside him shifts and re-positions himself to a more comfortable posture. Genichiro looks over to the man laid beside him. It's Wolf, the Shinobi of the Divine Heir, sleeping on his front and buried comfortably in the sheets of his futon. Due to his own large size, the futon is made larger than average, and the smaller man's body is almost completely drowned out by the thick blankets. Yet he is still quite a sight to see, a treat for Genichiro's eyes. The shinobi is small, lithe, beautiful. Genichiro will always acknowledge that. 

The lord general's eyes linger over Wolf's back, tracing over the contours of the smaller body's muscles. He takes his time to drink in the sight, slowly raking his eyes down the other's back where it is exposed from the sheets. His toned buttocks are mostly covered, and it's not like Genichiro hasn't seen them before - but he likes to see them anyway. He stops himself from shifting the sheets and brings his eyes to the top, where soft locks of black hair reach past narrow but strong shoulders. A large streak of white hair from the Divine Heir's blessing can be seen, even with the shinobi laying his head on his right side. Genichiro urges to touch. He remembers combing fingers through them last night. Unusually soft locks for a man, let alone a shinobi, and Genichiro had found that he enjoys doing such actions far too much. 

Like stroking the other's head. Sweeping aside the stray hairs from his face to stare into his dazed eyes. Bunching that soft hair in his fists and tug. Always followed by the quiet moans of approval that accompany Genichiro's actions. 

The man moves without thought, reaching out to stroke at the smooth hair. He’s surprised himself at how gentle he can be with the Wolf, had always thought he would be rougher with those who accompany him in bed, the lack of care or concern making it easier for Genichiro to push them aside once they're done, especially if they were men. 

But the Wolf is different. Something always pulls them together, something electric and fiery, something that leaves Genichiro wanting and pining for the smaller man and his quiet gazes, his careful touches, and passionate cries. The only person the general brings over to his bed time and time again.

Genichiro finds himself pushing the hair aside to reveal tan skin over a surprisingly delicate neck. Still, he continues to follow his desires and leans in to kiss the bared neck. Soft and warm against his lips, Genichiro plants his hands over the expanse of Wolf’s back. That earns him the sound of a sleepy purr from the man stirring awake. 

"Mmh?" Wolf hums as he rolls to his side, turning his head. His eyes are still closed, heavy with sleep. It's an endearing expression, and Genichiro wants to kiss him. It's a desire that flashes through him so sudden and fierce he had to control himself.

"Shh," the general replies instead as he keeps his mouth busy on the sleepy Wolf's neck while his large hands slide over the scarred, naked body of the shinobi. He feels warm and the different angles of his form, both sharp and angular, is immensely appealing to Genichiro. How his body fits just right against him and how he feels inside. The countless scars from years of training and battles are like the stars against the night sky. Attractive, almost decorative. Genichiro enjoys kissing them whenever he spots one, much to the shinobi’s quiet embarrassment. 

He continues to kiss along the smaller man's neck, up his ear and along his stubbled jaw. Wolf sighs in response but remains unmoving, still drowsy while Genichiro spoils him with tender affection. The general's hands continue southward, finally sliding past the blankets covering the Wolf's rear and slides his fingers past the puckered hole and at the folds of Wolf's labia. He begins to stroke between his lover's legs and presses himself against Wolf's back, exhaling deeply. 

"Ah." A quiet moan. Wolf shifts and pushes his hips back against Genichiro. He knows the shinobi can feel his erection too. He continues with his kisses, unable to stop himself. He wants to devour the Wolf, the need to have the man all to himself growing stronger. Genichiro's hands are just as hungry to touch the smaller man beneath him, his free hand groping Wolf's chest with his fingers playing teasingly at the man's nipples.

"Lord Genichiro," the shinobi murmurs breathily. There's a slight urgency in his voice now. The sound of his name in the Wolf's sleep-laced voice is sweet. Genichiro cups his lover's chin and turns his face for a kiss. Wolf automatically drops his mouth open for it despite his closed eyes. Tongues meet and slide over the other. Licking and exploring each other's mouths almost voraciously. Genichiro sucks at that slick tongue and grazes his teeth over the muscle, receiving a satisfying moan in return. 

He humps against Wolf's back, sliding his cock between the Wolf's ass cheeks while his hand remains on Wolf's pussy. He knows how the shinobi likes it, how he's most sensitive at the clit and enjoys the stretch of his insides when Genichiro pushes into him. His thumb rubs at the swell of Wolf's clitoris while his forefinger and middle finger sinks inside his increasingly wet passage.

"Aah -" Wolf moans and squirms this time. He breathes against Genichiro's face, eyelids fluttering but mostly remain closed, as if he's trapped in a sweet dream. Genichiro will gift him just that as he nips gently on the shinobi’s lower lip. A warm and tender feeling swells inside his chest, a formation of words and desire building and ready to burst, but some part of Genichiro is somewhat afraid, nervous. He holds his tongue and focuses on bringing pleasure to Wolf. He thrusts those fingers faster into Wolf’s wet cunt while his own hips move in rhythm with them. "Lord Genichiro…"

The general shudders when he hears the smaller man call his name again. His voice is still rough from sleep yet it sounds decadent to Genichiro, like sand and honey. The shinobi is not fond of words, often acting than speaking. To hear his voice, especially like this in this state makes Genichiro hot, aroused, and very fortunate.

"Yes, my dear Wolf?" Genichiro responses, lips brushing against Wolf's ear as he asks. He does not stop his ministrations, and he can feel the twitch and squeeze of Wolf's inner walls when he spoke. He suppresses a smug chuckle in favour of licking at Wolf's ear instead, earning a shudder. 

"My lord, please," Wolf moans. Wolf’s remaining arm reaches over to grab at Genichiro’s side, digging into his flesh. “A-ah, Lord… Genichi-” He grits his teeth, the stump of his arm pressed to the side. His voice is quiet yet pleading. Genichiro feels the fire in him roaring to life. He wants the smaller man so fiercely, a feeling that makes him feel so feral he bites at the tip of Wolf’s ear. The desire for this servant, this shinobi, is much too strong. 

Genichiro replaces his fingers with his cock, sliding into Wolf’s wet passage easily. His large size stretches Wolf and the shinobi howls out. He can feel the man’s thighs shuddering, hips bucking as he jerks his hips back. “Guh - haaah -” Wolf moans, his eyes dazed. Genichiro noses into the back of Wolf’s neck. He wants to cum, wants to breed the man under him and mark him up.

“Agh-!” Wolf yells out as Genichiro bites down on his nape. The larger man sinks his teeth at the tender flesh there and sucks. His hips doesn’t stop, pounding into Wolf relentlessly. He can feel those tight insides stretch and accommodate his size. He can feel those muscles clinch around him, sucking him inside deliciously. He wants to stay buried inside Wolf, make sure he’s full of his cum and forever marked as his.

“Wolf, my beautiful gorgeous shinobi. My darling Wolf,” Genichiro groans, panting into the smaller man’s ear. His voice is rough and heavy, almost pained.

“I-I’m going to cum,” Wolf gasps. He turns his head towards Genichiro, his eyes glassy but his mouth hanging open and enticingly. “Lord Genichiro..”

He leans in to kiss, unable to deny his lover’s silent plea for a kiss. Their lips are joined together, the sweet taste of each other’s mouths enough to make them moan and push them over the edge. 

It doesn't take long for them to come.

With a guttural groan into Wolf’s mouth, the general cums hard and intense, his cock pulsing as he fills the shinobi with his seed. He feels those insides tighten and get even slicker. His pumps slow into a crawl as he enjoys the sensation of Wolf’s insides. He kisses the other’s closed eyes and trails them over the side of his face. 

The Wolf hums quietly. His body mellows and relaxes under Genichiro, resting his head down onto his arm again. He cracks an eye open to look at Genichiro, a slight smile to his lips. Genichiro wants to kiss him again. Always.

“Good morning,” Genichiro murmurs, pressing hips lips to Wolf’s shoulder instead.

“Morning,” Wolf mumbles as his smile widens.

A wonderful start to their morning; it is not common for them to have such blissful beginnings to their days when they live in such violent times. It only makes their appreciation and their need to hold the other ever stronger. Wolf falls back to sleep, and so does Genichiro.


End file.
